pasty_dla_pgfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Murderess Kate
Chciałabym Wam opowiedzieć moją historię i mam nadzieję, że wytrwacie do końca. Może na początku opowiem coś o sobie? Więc tak... Jestem Kate, mam kasztanowe włosy i przeciwieństwie raczej do większości ludzi nienawidzę dzieci, a kocham zwierzęta. Mogła bym nawet życie dla nich poświęcić. Mam różnobarwność tęczówek i to są dość dziwne kolory oczu (jedno oko jest czerwone, a drugie fioletowe). Wszystko się zaczęło w moje trzynaste urodziny. Niby był zwykły zimowy dzień, ale zmienił całkowicie moje życie. Obudziłam się dość późno, więc w pośpiechu ubrałam czarne jeansy i granatową bluzę, szybko rozczesałam włosy, ubrałam trampki i zeszłam do ogrodu, w którym czekała moja starsza siostra i ojciec, moja matka zdradziła tatę już piękne parę lat temu, więc ją zostawił. Z siostrą byłam bardzo zżyta mimo tego, że była starsza ode mnie o 5 lat. Ech... tęsknię za nią, jak i za ojcem, ale to później się dowiecie co się stało. Ten dzień minął dość szybko, wydawało się, że był idealny, ale nadeszła noc, która była najgorszą w moim życiu. Byłam już bardzo zmęczona, a reszta domowników dawno usnęła. Na zegarku była godzina 3:00. Już się kładłam spać, kiedy nagle usłyszałam szelest w salonie. Od razu się zaniepokoiłam i zaczęłam się powoli skradać. Zauważyłam smukłą sylwetkę mężczyzny ubranego w czarną kurtkę i maskę przypominającą czaszkę kruka. Podbiegłam jak najszybciej do kuchni i wzięłam ze sobą zwykły nóż kuchenny. Wróciłam do salonu i dźgnęłam mężczyznę od tyłu, jego śmierć nastąpiła dość szybko. - Jeszcze tu wrócę - wykrztusił. Dostałam ataku paniki. Schowałam ciało w krzakach, umyłam plamę po krwi i czym prędzej popędziłam do moich królików, na szczęście nic im się nie stało, więc ulżyło mi na duszy. Nie mogłam przestać myśleć o tym, co się stało i w głowie zadawałam sobie pytanie: kim on jest? Nagle przypomniała mi się siostra i ojciec, przecież nie sprawdziłam czy żyją! Czym prędzej pobiegłam do pokoju ojca, ale to co zobaczyłam mnie mocno zamurowało. Jego twarz była zdarta z czaszki, głowa odrąbana od ciała, a oczy były przybite do ściany. Dopiero po chwili się zorientowałam, że jego organy jak i oczy tworzyły napis na ścianie. Będziesz następna. Zaczęłam płakać i ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie płakałam łzami tylko krwią, mocno mnie to przestraszyło, ale strach postawił mnie na nogi. Poszłam zobaczyć co u siostry, jednak widok wcale nie był lepszy... Uciekłam ze strachem do mojego pokoju, szybko się ogarnęłam, założyłam dzienne ubranie, wzięłam klatki królików i godzinę błądziłam jak wariatka po mieście szukając domu mojego starszego brata. Kiedy otworzył drzwi szybko go uściskałam, jednak on nie był zadowolony, w końcu była 4:00 nad ranem! Zaczął się mnie wypytywać co tu robię i mimo, że nie chciałam, opowiedziałam mu wszystko co się zdarzyło przy czym zaczęłam płakać, ale tym razem nie krwią tylko zwykłymi łzami. Gdy doszłam do momentu śmierci siostry i ojca on również zaczął szlochać, raczej taka reakcja by nikogo nie zdziwiła... Gdy nadszedł ranek zdziwiłam się, że nie jestem w swoim pokoju, ale sobie wszystko przypomniałam, jednak byłam tak ospała, że nie miałam siły panikować. Od razu po przebudzeniu poszłam na dwór się przejść, ponieważ czułam, że brakuje mi świeżego powietrza. Założyłam słuchawki i wspominałam sobie najlepsze chwile z mojego życia. Szczerze mówiąc, to dość szybko popadłam w depresję, przy życiu utrzymywała mnie myśl, że reszta mojej rodziny żyje jak i przyjaciele. Podczas spaceru poznałam okolicę. Nagle poczułam jak ktoś trzyma mnie za ramię, pomyślałam, że to ten mężczyzna co zabił mi ojca i siostrę, jednak odetchnęłam z ulgą, niestety nie na długo. Okazało się, że zaczepiła mnie jakaś dziewczyna, stała za nią dwójka nastoletnich chłopców. Grupa wyglądała tak na... hmm... o dwa lata starsi ode mnie? Dziewczyna wyglądała na ich liderkę i spytała mnie, czy jestem nowa w tej okolicy, ja na to odparłam, że jestem tu chwilowo. Przykuło moją uwagę to, że mają takie same bluzy i, że na każdej z nich jest znak maski tego idioty. Uznałam to za przypadek jednak okazali się równie niesympatyczni jak on. Powiedzieli, że chcą ode mnie pieniędzy, ale nie wzięłam w pośpiechu kasy z mojej skarbonki. Spokojnie im odpowiedziałam, że nie mam nic przy sobie, miałam nadzieję, że mnie puszczą, jednak czego można się było po nich spodziewać!? Wepchnęli mnie w jakiś ślepy zaułek, już myślałam, że to mój koniec, albo kalectwo, albo stracenie dziewictwa, a może wszystko po kolei!? Dziewczyna wyjęła z torby woreczek z kamieniami, co mnie trochę zdziwiło, bo w końcu kto nosi ze sobą worek kamieni? U chłopców zauważyłam jak trzymali w rękach noże. Po chwili upadłam na podłogę i zaczęłam krwawić z oczu. Chyba ich tym przestraszyłam bo już nie podchodzili do mnie tylko stali jak mury. Usłyszałam głośny pisk w głowie, nic poza tym. Chwilę później pisk zamienił się w ochrypły męski głos mówiący mi żebym ich zabiła. Nie wiem co mną zawładnęło. Zaczęłam się śmiać nie przestając krwawić. Grupka nastolatków odsunęła się ode mnie, co dało mi poczucie satysfakcji. Zaczęli uciekać a ja ich gonić, zawsze byłam bardzo szybka więc daleko nie uciekli. Wskoczyłam na dziewczynę i wsadziłam jej dwa palce do oczu, zeskoczyłam z niej, a ona upadła na chodnik. Zaczęłam powoli zrywać skórę z jej twarzy i zarzuciłam tylko - Och...widzę że nie masz już oczu, biedactwo...Ale zaraz, zaraz... co to? Czyżby futro? Pozwól, że zrobię sobie takie same, ale z twojej skóry! Poderżnęłam dziewczynie gardło scyzorykiem, który znalazłam w jej torebce. W ostatniej chwili dogoniłam jej przyjaciół, ale ku mojemu zdziwieniu nie chcieli się ze mną bawić. Czemu? Przecież mogliby być w lepszym świecie, no chyba, że trafili do piekła, albo czyśćca. Nad nimi znęcałam się brutalniej, ponieważ uciekali... Gdy się z nimi uporałam postanowiłam, że wrócę do mojego domu, w którym działy się te straszne rzeczy, aby tylko powspominać. Zauważyłam, że parcela jest otoczona policją i taśmą policyjną. Przy wejściu stała jakaś dziennikarka i kręciła reportaż. Same bzdury od niej słyszałam, mimo tego, że stałyśmy daleko od siebie, to miałam bardzo dobry słuch, a ona dodatkowo mówiła przez mikrofon. Mimo tego, że znów zaczęłam wspominać, to już nie byłam tak smutna jak wcześniej, teraz tylko myślałam, kiedy będę mogła znowu kogoś zamordować, ponieważ to co zrobiłam dało mi dużo satysfakcji i nie czułam się już taka bezbronna. Następnego dnia był już poniedziałek i nie myślałam o tym co się niedawno działo, spóźniłam się na pierwszą lekcję i dostałam subtelne upomnienie od nauczycieli. Nie chciałam się tłumaczyć, ani w ogóle o tym wspominać, ponieważ wolałam to zostawić za sobą. W połowie drugiej lekcji, zadziwiły mnie i resztę mojej klasy trzy dzwonki pod rząd, a na dodatek to nie były ćwiczenia! Szkoła się naprawdę paliła! Podczas ewakuacji do klasy, w której miałam lekcje wtargnął ten sam mężczyzna, który zabił część mojej rodziny. Zdziwiło mnie to, ponieważ ja go również zabiłam! Schowałam się pod ławką, a on bez cackania się zabił moją nauczycielkę i całą moją klasę, nie zauważył mnie, bo klasę pochłonęły płomienie a ja się skryłam. Było pełno dymu dookoła i trudno było cokolwiek zobaczyć, jednak dostrzegłam siekierę z pomarańczową rękojeścią, a najdziwniejsze było to, że pojawiła się znikąd! Czym prędzej wzięłam ją do ręki i odcięłam mężczyźnie głowę. Błąkałam się trochę po korytarzu, ponieważ szukałam klasy mojej przyjaciółki. Kiedy ją znalazłam widok był podobny do widoku zwłok mojej rodziny. Organy uczniów również tworzył jakiś dziwny napis, tylko bardzo trudno było się rozczytać. Wzrokiem śledziłam całą klasę szukając wyjścia, ale kiedy je znalazłam, dosłownie stanął przede mną ogień! Myślałam, że to mój koniec i postanowiłam wyskoczyć przez okno, miałam 10% szans, że przeżyję. No ale cóż, skaczę, było to drugie piętro! Życie stanęło mi przed oczami. Kiedy byłam bliska śmierci straciłam przytomność. Kiedy się ocknęłam, zauważyłam okropnie wysokiego mężczyznę bez twarzy, w garniturze, który stał nade mną i po chwili ponownie usłyszałam ten sam pisk...